Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-24260466-20140705172336
Meis Gedanken waren wie leergefegt. Hatte Bridget gerade wirklich die Gruppe verlassen? "I-ich..." sie wollte was sagen, doch gelang es ihr nicht, auch nur einen Satz zu bilden. Nina kam auf sie zu. "Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen und dann wieder kommen." Die Stimme die sie hörte war gedämpft. Ein Summen, welches sie seit dem Worfall mit Azrael hörte, wurde immer lauter. Das Holz im Kamin fing mit einem Mal Feuer. Die Flammen schossen empor und Funken flogen durch den Raum. "Mei komm runter, sonst fackelst du uns noch alle ab!" schrie Connor sie an. "AAH!" Der Engel schrie einmal wutendbrannt und verschwand dann in das Zimmer ihrer Eltern. Wieso um alles verlier ich immer das, was mir wichtig ist?! Bin ich ein schlechter Mensch? Nein! Ich befrei die Welt vom bösen und wie wird mir das angerechnet?! Schmerz! "Ich dachte du wärst immer für alle da?! Aber das scheint ja eine gewaltige Lüge zu sein, was Gott?! Ach übrigens ich gehör jetzt auch zu deinen beschissenen Engeln, ist dir das eigentlich klar?! Ich dachte, du willst deinen Kindern immer das Beste?!" Jetzt stand sie draußen auf ''dem See. "Wofür brauch ich noch diese Macht, wenn ich meine Freunde, ''meine Familie, ja doch nicht zusammen halten kann?!" Ihre Augen blitzten immer wieder rötlich auf. Im Wasser um sie herum endstanden viele Kreiswellen. Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht hinunter und tropften vom Kinn aus in das aufgewühlte Wasser. Zwei Gestalten tauchten aus dem Nichts auf. Azrael und ihr dunkler Teil. "Tu das nicht Mei. Das wird nur noch mehr Probleme machen." Azraels Stimme war sanf, aber ernst. "Och komm schon! Das wird ein riesen Spaß!" sagte ihre dunkle Seite mit leicht verzerrter Stimme. "Und denk dran! Keine Gefühle die dir im Weg stehen könnten!" Das Mädchen war entzweit. "Deine Eltern und dein Bruder würden das nicht für gut heißen! ich hab dich nicht gerettet, damit du eine gefühllose Bestie wirst!" Der Todesengel erhob in all der Zeit das erste Mal so die Stimme gegen seinen Schützling. Meis Tränen waren nun verebbt. "Sprich nicht von ihnen, als wären sie noch am leben. Sie sind tot und das bleiben sie auch." Ihre Stimme war kühl und einnehmend. "Das kannst du mir nicht antun Mei! Nicht nach allem, was ich für dich riskiert habe!" Der Engel schaute sie entsetzt an. Sie trat einen Schritt an ihn heran. "Ich kann nicht anders." war das Letzte, was sie sagte bevor sie dann die Hand der ihr gleichenden Gestalt mit den roten Augen gab. Azrael löste sich in Luft auf. "Schön, dass du dich für mich endschieden hast!" Ihr böses Ich grinst fieß. In der Hütte vernahmen die übrigen Mitglieder ein helles rotes Leuchten. "Das darf nicht wahr sein!" Nina rannte zu dem Zimmer, in welchem Mei eigentlich sein sollte, doch war dieses leer. Schnell rannte sie zurück nach unten zu den Anderen. "mei ist nicht da!" Alles an Mei fühlte sich nun leichter an. Ihre Gedanken waren leer, genau so wie der Ausdruck ihrer eisblauen, sonst glänzenden, Augen. Sie strahlten kurz in einem Blutrot auf. Das Mädchen lief über das Wasser zurück zum Ufer. Nichts in ihr regte sich, als sie sah, dass ihre Freunde auf sie zugerannt kamen.